


Try Boosting the Gain

by hurry_sundown



Series: The GTO 'verse [5]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurry_sundown/pseuds/hurry_sundown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>" ... 'Cause you know I'm not exactly plain vanilla myself, but that's not really one of my kinks."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Boosting the Gain

**Author's Note:**

> A dialogue-only exercise, first posted on LiveJournal June 3, 2008. Lightening beta by Nos, obscure title by me. Not a stand-alone.

"Did you see where my nightgown went?"

"It's under here somewhere. Huh. Don't you think this one is kind of, I don't know ..."

"Matronly? Dowdy?"

"I was gonna say 'conservative.' Catch."

"You weren't complaining a little while ago."

"You weren't wearing it a little while ago."

"But I'm going to wear it now. Because I can actually sleep in this one."

"That reminds me, you left one here last time. Y'know, the tavern wench thing. With the laces."

"'Tavern wench thing'? Are you by chance referring to my fair damsel nightie?"

"I don't see too many damsels wearing stuff like that. Except for those books Frannie reads. You know, the ones with the heaving bosoms on the cover."

"Would you like to see my bosom heave?"

"Christ, no, I could lose an eye. I can't see too good as it is."

"Okay, so where'd you put it?"

"Your bosom?"

"My nightgown, wiseass."

"It's hanging up in the closet."

"I don't see it."

"Behind Fraser's extra uniform."

"Aren't you afraid of corrupting The Serge?"

"Not a chance. When I hung that up next to it, it said, 'Oh, pardon me' and moved down the rack by itself."

"Uh, Ray? I can see where you might've washed this, just to be nice - or because you jerked off on it, which I really don't need to know if you did - but I refuse to believe you actually picked up an iron."

"Yeah, about that. See, I tossed it in the hamper, 'cause it was, well, not dirty, but you wore it, right?"

"Briefly, as I recall."

"Uh-huh. And you know my mom does the laundry sometimes."

"I still can't believe that. How old are you?"

"Hey, it's not like I ask her to do it. She's says it makes her happy."

"A likely story."

"I swear. Anyway, it was still in the hamper when she came over. So she washed it."

"Your mother washed my tavern wench nightgown. And ironed it, too. Lovely. Did she say anything about it?"

"She doesn't think it's a good color for me."

"Very funny, Ray's Mom."

"She wasn't being funny."

"Oh, c'mon, she knew it was mine."

"No, see ... she, uh, she doesn't know about you."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I don't know. It just never came up, I guess."

"Not even when she accused you of cross-dressing?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

" _Whoa._ You're shittin' me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. 'Cause you know I'm not exactly plain vanilla myself, but that's not really one of my kinks."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Nah. I mean, I told my mom about you, but that's just how we are."

"I don't know why I didn't say anything."

"It's okay, I told you."

"No, it's not. I didn't think of it before, but now it's gonna bother me."

"If it doesn't bother me, why should it bother you?"

"Why _doesn't_ it bother you? I'd think you'd be pretty pissed off about it."

"Well, it's not like you've been hiding me. Believe me, Ray, if I thought I was your dirty little secret I'd be good and pissed."

"I'd never do that."

"I know. And that's why I'm not pissed."

"I still don't feel right about it."

"Yeah, well, don't worry. I'm sure you can make it up to me."

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Silly boy. I can sleep at home. This, I can only do here."

"So, what exactly did you tell your mom about me?"

"Hmmn ... that you're sweet, and smart, and funny ..."

"Funny looking, right?"

"... and gorgeous, and really good in bed."

"You didn't tell your mom _that_. Did you?"

"Nope. I told my sister that."

"You're a riot, y'know ... You're staying 'til Monday, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So how 'bout if I call my mom and- "

"Ray, that's sweet, but you really don't have to tell her about me."

"Sure I do. I left out the part where she keeps wanting to take me shopping with her. For something more flattering, she says."


End file.
